


Black Butler Poetry

by Baby_Bea



Category: Black Butler
Genre: #blackbutler #peotry #original, Claud faustus, Other, POV Ciel Phantomhive, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, alois trancy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Bea/pseuds/Baby_Bea
Summary: Poems Written In The Perspective Of The Black Butler Characters





	1. Part One: Ciel Phantomhive

I watched everything I love go up in flames.  
I shall not rest till I find the one that's to blame.  
I am king of this chess board, you are all my pawns.  
Your attempts to save my soul are futile, I'm too far gone.  
I'll move each piece with precision and leave nothing to fate.  
I won't, I will never let go of my hate.  
Bless me father for I have sinned  
Nothing can cleanse me of my Devils grin  
I shall not yield till, nor shall I stutter.  
Because on my side I have "one hell of a butler."


	2. I Pity You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem from Ciel to Alois

You wanted me to be yours  
That was impossible of course  
You sold your soul  
To achieve that goal  
Hell bound and belligerent  
Well I guess we aren't all that different  
Earl Alois Trancy you've been through a lot  
And seemingly lost every battle you've fought  
What would Jim Macken think of you now?  
It doesn't really matter, he died long before Alois did anyhow  
Oh Alois, I truly pity you  
You just wished to be loved, isn't that true?  
You just didn't want to be alone  
But lonely it is upon a golden throne  
The one person who you loved and trusted  
Caved in your head, brains smashed, skull busted  
Thinking about it now leaves a sour taste on my tongue  
The same place your butler's seal stood, where this all begun.  
I do not remember the truth completely  
Whether you murdered my parents or not may always be a mystery  
But now you are forever dead and gone  
Never getting what you wanted all along  
So I shall call you by the title your brother once did, lacking all shyness  
I bid thee a gentle adieu Alois  
"your highness."


	3. Madam Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's poem to Madam Red

Oh my beloved aunt  
You don't look quite right  
Laid out for all to see  
Dressed in white

Madam Red  
Now that you are dead  
I am truly alone 

I'm sorry that I was the reason for your sorrow  
I, a reminder of what you lost and what you could never have.

Stripped of love  
Stripped of life 

I bid thee adieu  
White never truly suited you  
Rest in peace Madam  
Rest in Red


	4. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's poem to Sebastian

I was lost  
Something once lost  
Can never return  
I ran to the devil  
And he was waiting  
I returned  
With my back turned to the light  
With him at my beck and call  
My pawn  
My butler  
The seal that binds us in contract  
A promise to protect  
A mere soul for his service  
Unseenly  
Ugly  
Viscous  
This is his true form  
This beast in human form  
He bows to me  
I am his master  
His lord  
A demon on a leash  
My faithful dog  
Until my revenge fufilled


	5. Mey Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's poem to Mey Rin

You idiot.


	6. As Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's poem to sebastian

Etch the pain into me,  
As proof I had a life worth living  
Burn my triumphs into my back,  
as proof I carried my burdens well  
Seal me with our contract,  
as proof the devil was my under my control  
Even if only for a moment  
Tattoo my wrong doings onto my arms for all to see,  
as proof I was human  
Devour me  
As proof my soul was worth something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got my wisdom teeth removed so ive had more time to write. Yay!  
> But, the pain and the medication is making it hard to find typos. Boo!  
> So please forgive the grossness of my typing. THANK YOU!


	7. My Darling Ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem From Elizabeth to Ciel

Place your crown on my head  
And I will be your queen  
Tell me to walk the driest desert  
And swim the deepest sea  
Let me make you smile  
And let me lend you a hand  
Because you don’t have to do this alone  
I will help you rule this land  
Rest your head on my shoulder   
And let me give you one shred of peace  
For you will always have my soul  
And you will always mean everything to me


	8. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem From Madam Red

I’ve always hated my hair  
It branded me as different  
Strange  
Ugly  
Red, the color of ugliness.

But he,  
He made me fall in love with my hair, my face, and the color red.  
He swept me off my feet  
Put butterflies in my stomach  
And a smile on my face  
Vincent.  
Red the color of love.

Then crash  
Red the color of blood 

Within a moment  
My love was taken from me  
Unfortunately my life wasn’t  
He fell in love with my sister  
And why wouldn’t he  
She’s the good sister  
Pretty, sweet, alluring  
White, the color of perfection

My heart in pieces  
My life in ruins  
And Vincent in love with someone else

Red the color of anger  
Red the color of disgust  
Red the color of hate

But then  
Blue  
Dark blue

The dark blue eyes of you  
Ciel  
You soothed my malice  
Brought a small peace to soul  
You were a flicker of hope

Red the color of fire  
Then everything, you, my sister, and Vincent  
Were gone  
You disappeared and when you came back  
You were different  
You were quiet  
Aloof  
With a strange butler at your side  
You became a reminder  
A reminder of what I could never have

My hate grew  
No one knew  
and no one saw it coming

I colored those women   
for they had and hated what i couldn't have  
I thought I knew all the hues the color of my hair held  
But they I took my revenge  
Red the color of revenge


End file.
